forbidden_firefandomcom-20200214-history
Organizations
Luminous Nox Our hearty group of heroes, the Luminous Nox formed out of sheer necessity and survival. While their individual goals and values may vary wildly, the one thing they can agree on is that it's safer together. Magnum Power Company The Magnum Power Company has supplied Val'Kor with all of its fuel needs for several decades. They make all sorts of fiery and combustible products including firearms, explosives, and fuel. Their flagship product is known as M.Fuel and it powers stoves and furnaces the world over. A single pellet of M.Fuel will burn as hot as a large lump of coal, last for 24 hours, and takes up the space of a small marble or ball-bearing. The Magnum Power Company was founded by Walter Steel, and since inherited to his only living grandson Darren Steel. Since Walter Steel's death five years ago, the company has continued to grow and grow. The Unchained "The Unchained" is led by the charismatic Videll. This group advertises themselves as being all about helping others, celebration, and brotherly love. Most notably was Videll offering shelter, food, and community to 100 underprivileged individuals from the city of Val'Kor. The Unchained previously operated from a Warehouse in The Oasis, with a separate dwelling working as an office space for the leadership of the group. Actual group membership is estimated at 10-15 persons, though those with associated relations is likely much higher. After the opening of the Planar Gate and subsequent Demonic Invasion The Unchained fought valiantly to help the local militia defend the surviving townspeople. With the Luminous Nox working to liberate the Wasteland Facility, The Unchained began a mass evacuation of the Oasis. A few thousand people survived the horror, and made their way through desert, plains, and wasteland to make their way to a new home. The M.A.G.I. (Magical Artifact Gathering Institute) Formed 15 years ago for the purpose of preserving magical items and knowledge from the purge of King Doma. The MAGI will generally use whatever methods are required to obtain the magical items including theft, intimidation, and assassinations. Primarily operating out of a manor house in Val'Kor under the direction of someone who refers to himself as "The Patron". The group serves to mentor the Luminous Nox after their daring jailbreak, giving them supplies and shelter in exchange for performing missions. The final mission the MAGI assigned to the Luminous Nox was to gather 3 ancient magical amulets and bring them to the mountain that overlooks Val'Kor. It was there that the Patron and the MAGI turned on the Nox by summoning King Doma himself. Revenant of Old Not much is known about the Revenant of Old, save for a brief mention when the Planar Gate opened. "At long last, I return to this world to finish what I started. All you mortals, make your peace with your deity of choice because we have come to rend your flesh, and subjugate your existence. Soon you will all bow in fear at the feet of the Revenant of Old." -Unknown Voice from the Planar Gate Royal Guard The Royal Guard of Val'Kor is a fierce fighting force at the command of King Doma. They rarely demonstrate such things as mercy or gentleness, but they certainly will enforce the peace.